Yo nunca pedí esto por icarlyfreak
by Deji princess
Summary: Sam y Freddie son secuestrados y Freddie es forzado a dejar a Sam embarazada. Ahora tendrán que soportar pañales no deseados, amigos molestos, pelos de punta y la cosa más loca de todas: amor. SEDDIE! Capítulo 5 publicado!
1. No quería que esto pasara

**Hola a todos! aquí les presento este nuevo fic de iCarly llamado "Yo nunca pedí esto" Quiero, antes que nada aclarar que esta historia NO ES MIA, le pertenece a icarlyfreak y yo sólo cumplo la humilde labor de traducirla.**

**¿Por qué? Porque al leerla se me hizo demasiado interesante y quería que los demás pudieran leerla sin traductor, sin más parloteo ¡Disfrutenla!**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo no tengo los derechos de iCarly (si así fuera Seddie no habría terminado :( ) ni la historia, es de icarlyfreak**

**P.D: la historia es algo fuerte, por no decir muy, leeanla bajo su propio riesgo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes<strong>

Carly, Freddie y yo, todos sentados en su sofá…viendo las noticias. No preguntes.

"_Volvemos contigo, Bob."_

"_Gracias Hilary. Ahora, en noticias de último momento, hay un hombre suelto en Seattle. Este hombre," _Una foto del sujeto se mostró en la pantalla_" está demente. Está obsesionado con los bebés y sobre cómo son creados. Él tiene un historial de secuestrar a un hombre y una mujer jóvenes, obligando al hombre a embarazarla o lo hace él mismo. Es despreciable. Por poco más de nueve meses, la gente a la que secuestra no puede ver a sus familias. Tenemos la historia de una chica de diecinueve años, Marie Jenson, quien estaba caminando a casa con su pareja esa noche. Este hombre los raptó a ambos e hizo que Marie se embarazara. Las familias fueron en busca de sus seres queridos, nunca se rindieron incluso después de pasar los nueve meses. El cruel hombre hace que la mujer viva con él si el piensa que su bebé es lindo. El joven es asesinado luego del nacimiento del bebé o permanece encerrado por si el secuestrador quiere otro bebé de la jovencita. Desafortunadamente el bebé que Marie y su novio tuvieron no le pareció lindo al secuestrador_. _Él los asesinó tanto y aún hoy en día, los dos cuerpos permanecen perdidos. Así que, sean cuidadosos cuando caminen por la noche hacia sus hogares. Llamen inmediatamente a la policía si ven a ese hombre. A continuación…el primer elefante que salta. Llévanos hasta allá, Hilary."_

Carly apagó el televisor. "Que horror."

"Lo se." Dijo Freddie.

"Eso está mal." Agregué.

"Debo irme." Freddie se puso de pie. "No quiero que mi madre sufra un ataque de pánico."

"Adiós." Le dije.

"Nos vemos mañana." Saludó Carly con la mano.

Él cerró la puerta al salir.

Carly habló de nuevo "Es por esto que odio las noticias."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque ahora estoy paranoica."

"Relájate. Nada va a pasarte."

"Espero y tengas razón. Sólo necesito calmarme." Se puso de pie. "Iré por algo de jugo."

**Viernes**

"Tiene que ser una broma." Gritó Carly.

"¿Qué ocurre?" Caminé hacia ella.

Ella se puso de pie en el estudio llendo de un lado a otro. "La electricidad se fue en todo el edificio. ¡Tenemos que hacer iCarly!"

Gibby y Freddie entraron al estudio. "Oigan chicas, Gibby tiene algunas sugerencias."

Gibby puso sus manos en los hombros de Carly. "Podríamos hacer iCarly en mi casa."

Miré a Freddie y a Carly. Ellos asintieron.

Carly suspiró. "Supongo que podremos hacer el show desde ahí."

"Asombroso." Gibby sonrió.

* * *

><p>El web show terminó hace casi dos horas. Estoy tan acostumbrada a estar en casa de Carly que yo sólo podría tirarme en el sofá y dormirme de inmediato. Nosotros cuatro… bueno, nosotros cinco (Guppy estaba ahí) vimos una película idiota sobre la acción y la aventura. Esa película apestaba. Todos nos preparábamos para marcharnos.<p>

Freddie comenzó a empacar su equipo.

Gibby habló. "Sabes, si quieres puedes dejarlo aquí y yo te lo llevo mañana."

"¿En serio? Gracias." Freddie se dirigió a la puerta.

Yo lo seguí. "¿Carly no vienes?"

Carly levantó su vista del lugar en el sofá. "Nope."

"¿Por qué no? Tienes que llegar a tu casa." Le informé.

"No saldré mientras esté oscuro."

Puse los ojos en blanco. "Nada va a pasar. Sólo pidámosle a la madre de Gibby que nos lleve en su auto así no tendrás que caminar."

Gibby dijo, "Mi mamá no está en casa. Estará en el hospital toda la noche cuidando de mi abuela enferma."

"Lo siento Gibby." Freddie le dio una palmadita en su espalda.

Gibby caminó a través del cuarto. "Nah, está bien. Lo siento Carly. Tendrás que caminar."

"¡Ni de broma!" Se quejó.

"Entonces tendrás que quedarte aquí." Crucé los brazos.

Ella suspiró. "Bien. Entonces me quedaré aquí."

"De acuerdo." Dije. "Nosotros estaremos durmiendo con nuestras cómodas pijamas mientras tu tendrás que dormir con tus jeans."

Ella me lanzó una mirada molesta. "No cambiaré de opinión."

"Como sea, vámonos Fredison."

"Ok. Adiós Carly, adiós Gibs." Freddie saludó con la mano.

Gibby cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros.

* * *

><p>Freddie y yo estábamos cerca de Bushwell. Tal vez Carly no esté en su casa, pero aún así me quedaré a dormir ahí.<p>

"Entonces, ¿El señor Howard alguna vez descubrió que fuiste tú quien tapizó su casa?" Me preguntó Freddie.

Negué con la cabeza. "Nope. Aunque estoy segura de que tiene una corazonada sobre eso."

"Probablemente. ¿Qué hay de la señorita Briggs? Tu fuiste quien destruyó su salón de clases ¿Cierto?"

Sonreí. "Claro. Es uno de mis mejores trabajos."

Freddie rió. "¿Sabes cuantos problemas tendrás el lunes? Deberías intentar no destruir la propiedad ajena."

"Claro, madre." Puse los ojos en blanco.

De pronto, una mano nos tapó la boca a Freddie y a mí. _Por favor que no sea el hombre de las noticias. Por favor que no sea el hombre de las noticias._

Freddie y yo nos libramos de su control y volteamos a verlo. Lo reconocimos inmediatamente. "Ese es-"Dije.

"Si." Freddie asintió.

Gritamos y corrimos cerca del Bushwell Plaza "Rápido llama a la policía." Grité.

"La pila se terminó cuando estábamos en casa de Gibby."

Mi corazón estaba latiendo más fuerte que nunca. "Yo tiré el mío en el retrete."

Volteamos en una esquina, yo tomé a Freddie de su muñeca y nos metimos en un callejón. Nos recargamos contra la pared, esperando que no nos viera. Escuchamos sus pasos golpeando por la acera. Yo contuve la respiración. Lo vimos corriendo. Respiré ondo. Sus pasos se desvanecieron cada vez más y más. Estaba tan asustada que temblaba del miedo. "Está bien." Freddie me susurró al oído.

Yo asentí.

Salimos del callejón, dispuestos a llegar a casa y llamar a la policía. En lugar de ir a Bushwell, tuvimos que volver al callejón porque vimos que el hombre regresaba hacia nosotros.

"Por favor, déjanos solos." Susurré.

Freddie se puso delante de mí. Yo sentía lágrimas en mis ojos. Esto no puede estar pasando.

El hombre se detuvo hacia nosotros

"Déjanos solos." Le demandó Freddie.

El hombre empujó a Freddie en un bloqueo de la cabeza. .

Di un grito ahogado. "¡No le hagas daño!"

"No te preocupes cariño. No le haré daño. Ustedes dos podrían hacer unos lindos bebés."

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron como platos. "Eres un hombre enfermo."

El hombre me tomó del cabello y me atrajo hacia él. "Ustedes van ha hacer que esto sea fácil ¿Cierto chicos? Quédense quietos y todo estará bien."

Nos llevó a la parte trasera del callejón donde estaba completamente oscuro. Sentí una lágrima deslizándose por mi mejilla. El hombre empujó a Freddie contra una pared de ladrillos y golpeándose la cabeza. Lo vi desplomarse hacia el suelo. "¡Freddie!" grité.

El hombre puso su mano sobre mi boca. "Shh, tranquila cariño. Tu pequeño noviecito estará bien."

Normalmente negaría que el es mi novio porque, bueno, no lo es, pero no podía hablar. Sacó un poco de cinta adhesiva, me cubrió la boca y ató mis manos. Hizo lo mismo con Freddie. El hombre usó su celular para hacer una llamada.

"_¿Hola?"_

"Estoy listo." El hombre sonrió.

La otra persona colgó.

Freddie no va a embarazarme ni tampoco este tipo espeluznante. Tengo que salir, pero no quiero hacerlo hasta que Freddie este despierto y pueda huir conmigo.

Traté de quitar la cinta de mis manos.

El hombre me vio luchando. "Difícil ¿verdad?

Lo ignoré y seguí intentando liberar mis manos.

"Relájate, dulzura." El hombre sonrió. Se arrastró hacia mí. Lo pateé en la cara. Me gruñó al mismo tiempo que un brillante carro negro se detuvo. "Bien." Murmuró en voz baja. Cargó a Freddie y me empujó hacia el coche. Abrió la puerta trasera y metió a Freddie dentro, también me empujó a mi justo cuando estaba a punto de correr.

No estaba siendo egoísta. Iba a buscar ayuda para Freddie.

"Vamos Dave." Le dijo el hombre al conductor cuyo nombre seguramente es Dave.

Dave pisó el acelerador y condujo en lo que pareció ser una eternidad. No pude ver a través de las ventanas porque estaban cubiertas de negro. Durante todo el camino sentí lágrimas en mis ojos. Estaba en el asiento detrás del demente. Eché un vistazo a Freddie y noté que estaba despertando. Poco a poco se sentó y se quejó porque, estoy segura, le dolía la cabeza horrible.

Lo miré fijamente mientras él estaba adolorido. Me mataba saber que estaba sufriendo. Teníamos que salir de ahí antes no estoy embarazada.

El carro se detuvo repentinamente y el hombre volteó la parte superior de su cuerpo hasta estar delante de Freddie y de mí en los asientos traseros. "Ya llegamos."

Juro que deje de respirar por un momento o dos.

* * *

><p>Desperté en un cuarto. Ya no tenía la cinta en mi boca ni mis manos. Me senté lentamente y vi a Freddie a mi lado. Sacudí sus hombros y sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente. "¿Sam?" Seguramente el ya estaba despierto.<p>

"Si, soy yo. ¿Dónde estamos?"

"Con el ese hombre loco que te quiere embarazada". El respondió sin comprender.

Mis ojos se hicieron acuosos.

"San, todo estará bien, no voy a dejarte embarazada."

"Si, pero no si eres tu, será el. No quiero perder mi virginidad todavía."

"Nos iremos antes de que ocurra." Me susurró de cerca.

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé."

"Eso me hace sentir mucho mejor."

De pronto, la puerta se abrió. "Buenos días chicos. Vi que habían despertado." El hombre sonrió. Es como si no supiera que es buscado por la policía.

Lo miramos confusamente.

"Oh, ahí hay una cámara." Apuntó hacia la esquina en el techo. "De acuerdo, el plan para hoy es conocernos mejor."

"No quiero conocerte." Dije firmemente.

El hombre rió entre dientes "Oh, cariño, eres tan divertida."

"Deja de decirme así." Le grité.

La sonrisa del hombre se desvaneció mientras caminaba hacia mí. "Supongo que deberás aprender lo que sucede cuando me desprecias." El me sacó de la cama y me tomó de la cintura. Grité cuando me hizo caminar hacia la puerta.

"Déjala ir." Freddie se levantó de la cama.

"Cállate de una buena vez" El hombre cerró la puerta de acero en la cara de Freddie.

Luché para salir de su control. "Déjame en paz." Dije con los dientes apretados.

"Este es tu castigo por despreciarme." Me empujó dentro de una pequeña, oscura habitación.

"¿Qué vas a hacer?"

"Ya lo verás." El sonrió y cerró la puerta.

* * *

><p>Mi castigo había terminado.<p>

El abrió la puerta de acero y me empujó hacia adentro. Cerró la puerta y escuche que le ponía seguro. Freddie se levantó de una silla cuando me vio entrar al cuarto. "¡Sam! Sam, ¿Estás bien?" Me abrazó.

Lo agarré con fuerza y hundí mi cara en su pecho. No respondí. Sólo lloré en silencio.

"¿Te hirió?"

Yo permanecí quieta.

"Sam, ¿Eres virgen aún?"

Asentí. "Si." Comencé a llorar aún más fuerte

"Sam, está bien. ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?"

"El…el me lastimó. M-me golpeó. El metió su lengua en mi b-boca y me tocó en ma-malos lugares." Sentí mis lágrimas en su camisa.

Él me apretó más fuerte.

Un segundo después, el hombre entró en la habitación. "Bueno, cómo estaba diciendo. El día de hoy nos vamos a conocer mejor. No estoy hablando de mí, sin embargo. Ustedes dos se van a conocer mejor. ¿Suena divertido?"

"No." Dijo Freddie.

"Bien, qué mal. Ahí esta la cama."

Mi estomago gruñó fuertemente.

"Y no habrá comida hasta que ella esté llevando a un niño dentro."

"Pero cuando esté embarazada, vomitara cada vez que huela la comida." Freddie me defendió.

"No todo el tiempo."

Freddie lo miró.

"Bien, les traeré papas fritas." El salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta de golpe y poniéndole candado.

Freddie se retiró del abrazo y me tomó por los hombros. "Tenemos que salir de aquí."

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora:Les gustó? Lo odiaron? ´Como lo sabré si no opinan?<strong>

**Nota de la traductora: Es básicamente lo mismo. Espero y tenga los reviews de la original, yo se que si, vamos no les cuesta nada ;D Traeré el próximo capítulo el próximo viernes o si puedo antes.**

**BYE **

**#StayStrongSeddie **


	2. Debo decidir

**Que tal? Cómo han estado? Yo estoy inmensamente feliz por la excelente respuesta de este fic, esperaba que tuviera exito (debido a que su versión original lo es) pero no lo esperaba TAN rápido. Me han animado mucho, por eso me apresure y les traje el siguiente capitulo :)**

**DISCLAIMER: No me pertenece iCarly, todo es propiedad de Dan :) y la historia es de icarlyfreak, yo sólo traduzco, NADA mas :)**

* * *

><p>Me senté de lado en la silla de la esquina del cuarto. Mis pies se salían por el borde. Freddie estaba acostado sobre su espalda en la cama, mirando hacia el techo.<p>

Nos hemos estado evadiendo desde que ese espeluznante hombre, a quien Dave llamó Marcus, nos dio esas saladas, grasosas papas francesas. En realidad deberíamos estar buscando la manera de escapar de ese lugar y no es cómo si me estuviera dando por vencida pero simplemente no puedo pensar en una. Supongo que tal vez debemos noquear al tal Marcus cuando venga a la habitación y correr hacia la puerta.

Freddie rompió el silencio. "¿Sam?"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Tú realmente no quieres embarazarte o sí?"

"¡Claro que no!"

"¿Entonces ya tienes algún, ya sabes, astuto plan de escape cierto? Porque yo no quiero dejarte embarazada y yo se que tu tampoco pero igual sé que no deseas que este tipo-."

"Freddie cállate. Podemos entrar en pánico después. Yo sólo quiero-."

De pronto la voz de Marcus inundó la habitación. "_No los veo progresando."_

Estúpido sistema de megafonía.

Levanté mis pies, así que estaba sentada normalmente ahora. "Esto es tan injusto. Debe haber una forma acerca de todo este **problema (*)."**

"Eso espero." El sonaba…molesto. Probablemente extrañaba a su madre. Ni siquiera creo que hayan pasado veinticuatro horas.

"Oh vamos." Me senté en la esquina de la cama. "Deja de sonar tan molesto. Saldremos de aquí. Y si no, bueno al menos podrás decir que perdiste tu virginidad lo cual, aceptémoslo, probablemente nunca pierdas."

Él se levantó. "Vamos Sam esto no es tiempo de bromear. No perderé nada ahora."

"Lo sé, lo sé, cálmate. Encontraremos una forma de salir."

"¿Cómo?"

"No lo sé. Estoy pensando. Tú eres el cerebro. ¿Por qué no propones tú un plan para escapar?"

"Eso intento pero no puedo pensar en ninguno."

Golpee la puerta de acero gritando una y otra vez que quería comida.

"Sam, cálmate. Harás que Marcus se moleste."

"Marcus puede besar mi trasero."

"A él probablemente le gustaría eso."

Puse los ojos en blanco y continué. "¡Oye! ¡Tengo hambre de nuevo! ¡Dame comida! ¡Oye! ¡Dame algo de comida! ¡Quiero-" La puerta se abrió revelando a Marcus.

"Estaba tomando una siesta."

"No me importa quiero comer."

"La cama está sin duda limpia."

"Lo hicimos."

"Mientes. Tuve a dos hombres vigilándolos mientras tomaba mi siesta y antes de venir aquí me dijeron que nada había pasado."

"¡Ugh! ¡Sólo dame algo de comida maldita sea!."

"Escúchame dulzura. Tú obtienes comida. Yo obtengo un bebé. ¿Suena bien?"

Lo miré como si viniera del planeta Júpiter.

Freddie se acercó. "Nosotros sólo queremos salir de aquí."

"¡Y yo sólo quiero un bebé!"

"¡No es mi culpa que no seas mujer!" Le grité.

"No seas irrespetuosa o lo que te pasó la última vez, será peor."

Retrocedí un paso, recordando mi castigo. No puedo creer que yo, Sam Puckett, haya sido asaltada sexualmente.

Freddie puso su mano en mi hombro y habló en voz baja. "Mira, sólo queremos-"

"¡Ya tuve suficiente de esto! ¿Quieren salir de aquí con vida? ¡Porque no parece! ¡Quiero a esta mujer embarazada y la quiero embarazada ahora! Se lo haré ahora ya que ustedes no-"

Freddie lo interrumpió. "¡No la toques!"

"Oh, así que en realidad van a-"

"¡Si, lo haremos! ¡No te quiero tocándola!"

"¡Entonces háganlo!" Marcus cerró la puerta, con enojo.

Me he dado cuenta que esa puerta se bloquea una vez que se cierra y que no hay manera de abrirla por dentro.

Me quedé mirando al piso y noté que mi garganta comenzó a doler. Pude sentir que las lágrimas venían. ¿No mencioné antes que odio llorar?

Freddie me miró. "Sam, lo siento. Esa debió ser tu decisión. Y entiendo si no quieres-"

"Gracias."

"¿Eh?"

"Gracias."

"¿Por?"

"Defenderme. Él me asusta y de no ser por ti, estaría a solas con él de nuevo."

"Sí. Pero él ahora espera que nosotros…hagamos…el amor."

"Freddie, puedes decir sexo enfrente de mí. No seas inmaduro."

"Lo siento. Sólo no quería que te sintieras incómoda."

"Está bien. Nosotros aparentemente estaremos muy incómodos uno con el otro."

Freddie suspiró "Es él o yo. No tenemos forma ni tiempo de encontrar una salida."

"Lo sé, pero no quiero a ninguno en nuestra primera vez de estar con alguien."

"Compartimos nuestro primer beso juntos." Se encogió de hombros.

"Eso es diferente. No era tan intimo, supongo."

"Bueno, sí, pero-"

La puerta se abrió y Marcus irrumpió en la habitación. Me agarró del brazo "¡Están tardando demasiado!" Me empujó fuera del cuarto y cerró la puerta.

No puedo creer que esto estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Malo? Bueno? Comenten! :)<strong>

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: ¡Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios! Increíble que al siguiente día ya tuviera varios comentarios, favoritos y alertas, son geniales**

***Bueno, en ingles decía la palabra chiz, la cual es muy usada en la versión Americana pero no recordaba bien si había una traducción u otra palabra que se usara en la versión en español. Si es así y alguien la recuerda díganmelo plis, me harían muy feliz =9 mas todavia xD**

**Traeré el siguiente lo más pronto que pueda. **

**No olviden el review! Y sobre si cuestan o no...bueh eso es depende de donde lo mandes xD (ni enterada que si costaban =9)**

**BYE, iLove You!**

**#StayStrongSeddie **


	3. No se supone que me gustaría

**Hola! Les vengo a traer el tercer capítulo, no me dejan de llegar mensajes de reviews y alertas, lo cual me anima mucho a seguir adelante con esto.**

**DISCLAIMER: No poseo ni iCarly ni la historia, creo que jamás se me habría ocurrido. Ambos son propiedad de Dan y icarlyfreak respectivamente :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo, en mi opinión, es uno de los más 'intensos', con escenas un poco explícitas e inapropiadas(dicho por la misma autora), así que no digan que no les dije xD**

**Sin mas wiri wiri que decir ¡disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>Freddie estaba gritando y golpeando la puerta. Él no podía dejar que esto me pasara a mí. Él simplemente no podía.<p>

Al final del pasillo había una escalera. Marcus me empujo debajo de ella. "Por favor detente." Le dije, sollozando.

Me empujó aún más dentro del sótano. "Quítate los pantalones."

"No." Traté de sonar asertiva, pero sonó muy inestable.

Marcus sacó un arma y me la mostró. "¿Vez esto? Es mejor que hagas lo que digo porque no tengo miedo de usarla."

Asentí, pero permanecí inmóvil.

Dio un paso hacia mí y yo sentí como una lágrima rodaba por mi mejilla. "Haz lo que te dije."

Débilmente desabotone mi pantalón y comencé a bajármelo.

"Buena chica."

Él se quitó el cinturón. "Esto será divertido."

De repente, pasos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras y vi que era Freddie. Sonreí cuando lo vi. "¡Sam!"

"Freddie ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Me subí los pantalones.

Marcus movió los ojos y apuntó el arma hacia Freddie. Freddie puso las manos en el aire y tragó saliva.

"¡No dispares!" Le grité a Marcus.

Ninguno se movió o dijo nada por un minuto.

Dos tipos grandes y voluminosos bajaron corriendo las escaleras. "Señor ¿Qué quiere que hagamos con ellos?"

"Lleven a la chica al cuarto, voy a hablar con el chico."

El corazón se me fue al estómago. Iba a matar a Freddie.

Los dos hombres batallaron para poderme hacer que deje a Freddie, sin embargo lo hicieron.

Me senté en la cama, llorando más fuerte que nunca en mi vida.

…

Marcus empujó a Freddie contra la pared. "Debido a que tú nos interrumpiste a mi y a tu novia, tu la dejarás embarazada. Y no más juegos. Hazlo quiera ella o no. De lo contrario-"Levantó el arma. "Usaré esto en ti."

"D-de acuerdo." Tartamudeaba.

* * *

><p>Gibby y Carly caminaron dentro del apartamento con el equipo técnico de Freddie. "¿Donde debo poner esto?"<p>

"No lo sé. Iré a preguntarle a Freddie." Carly cruzó el pasillo. "¿Freddie?" Tocó la puerta. "¿Freddie estás en casa?" Carly se alejó de la puerta. "No abre la puerta."

"Bueno ¿dónde podría estar?" Gibby puso el equipo en la mesa.

"No lo sé. El caminó con Sam a casa. Tal vez se fue a casa de Sam."

"¿Por qué irían ellos a-"

"No sé. Hay que llamarle."

"Buena idea." Se acercó Gibby a Carly.

Ella sacó su teléfono y marcó el número de Freddie. La mandó directo al buzón. "Debió apagar su teléfono."

"Él siempre tiene su teléfono encendido. Tal vez deberíamos llamar a Sam"

"No podemos. Tiró su teléfono en el inodoro la semana pasada."

"Oh cierto. Vallamos a la casa de Sam entonces."

"Bien dicho. Vámonos. Spencer, regreso más tarde."

"ESTA BIEN." Gritó Spencer desde su habitación.

* * *

><p>La puerta se cerró luego que Freddie entrara al cuarto. Cuando lo vi entrar me levanté y me sequé las lágrimas. Corrí hacia el y lo abracé. "Freddie ¿Estás bien?"<p>

"… Sí."

Me alejé un poco. "¿Estás seguro? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo siento Sam" Fue su respuesta.

"¿Lo sientes? ¿De qué estás hablando?"

"El me obligará a dejarte embarazada o de lo contrario me disparará."

"¿Qué?" Me puse rígida, apartándome de nuestro abrazo por completo.

"Lo siento."

Lo miré. Sabía que esto estaba matándolo.

"Um, supongo que deberías quitarte…tus-"

"¡No!"

"Lo siento, pero debo hacer esto. No quiero morir." Él se acercó a mí y yo di un paso hacia atrás.

"Pero Freddie, no estoy lista."

"Ni yo." Él sonaba tan asustado. "Sólo por favor haz esto más fácil para ti misma y no provoques una pelea."

Lo miré, rascándome la cabeza. Sentía el cabello sucio. "No hasta que tome un baño."

"Sam, debemos hacer esto ahora. ¡Suficiente charla! ¡El dijo que debemos hacerlo ahora!"

Suspiré. "Bien."

"¿En serio?"

"Yo tampoco quiero que mueras. Así que…"

"Gracias a Dios." Él dijo aliviado, mientras sostenía mi cintura y me llevó hacia la cama.

_Espero que esté imaginando esto. Por favor, que esté imaginando esto._

Me acostó en la cama y se sentó a mi lado. "Realmente lo siento por esto."

Lo miré confundida. Se quitó los pantalones y desabotonó los míos y yo los baje. Nos pusimos manos a la obra. Se me puso encima y entró en mí. Yo gemí de dolor, pero este pasó y se convirtió en placer.

"Sam, lo lamento mucho." Me susurró.

Yo estaba, como, hipnotizada por él o algo. "No, no. No lo estés. Sigue."

Los ojos de Freddie se abrieron un poco. Hizo lo que le pedí, pero aparentemente no pensé que satisfago mis necesidades bien aún. Me di la vuelta así que ahora yo estaba encima de él, moví mis caderas y gemí. Bajé la mirada hacia él, con mi cabello cayendo en mi cara. El se veía asustado pero su expresión cambió a sorprendido. "¿Por cuánto tiempo deseaste hacer esto conmigo?" Me preguntó cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo estaba disfrutando.

Ni yo había notado los mucho que los estaba disfrutando. Mi cuerpo cayó en shock cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo con Freddie. "Oh por Dios." Susurré. Él salió de mí y noté que estaba sangrando; en ese momento comprendí todo.

Freddie y yo fuimos secuestrados.

Perdí mi virginidad con Freddie.

Y lo peor, creo que lo disfruté.

No, lo que es aún peor es que creo que ahora estoy embarazada…con el hijo de Freddie.

* * *

><p>Gibby y Carly caminaron hasta mi casa. Sonaron el timbre de la puerta y mi mamá atendió. "¿Qué es lo que quieren?"<p>

"Um," Carly jugaba con su brazalete. "¿Está Freddie aquí?"

"No."

"¿Está Sam?"

"No."

"Bueno… ¿Dónde rayos están?" Carly se esforzó para no gritar.

"Relájate Carly. Seguramente están bien. Tal vez ellos se enamoraron y huyeron juntos."Gibby puso una mano confortantemente en el hombro de Carly.

Ella abrió los ojos en cuando finalmente entendió la situación. San y Freddie probablemente fueron secuestrados. Debían encontrarlos antes de que Sam se embarazara. Ella no podría manejar el cuidado de otro pequeño ser."¡Llama a la policía!"

"¿La policía? ¿Por qué?" Preguntó Pam.

"¡Sam y Freddie fueron secuestrados por ese tipo de las noticias! ¡Llama a la policía!"

Pam entró en la casa y llamó.

"¿Carly como lo sabes?" Gibby preguntó

"Es tan obvio. Ellos nunca se enamorarían…por las buenas."

"¿De qué estás hablando?"

Carly se congeló. "Hay una posibilidad de que mientras nosotros hablamos, Sam y Freddie estén teniendo…haciendo…creando un bebé ¿si?" Ella gritó, debido a su frustración.

"¿Qué? ¡Ellos jamás harían eso!"

"Créeme. Tal vez no por voluntad pero si sus vidas dependieran de ello, lo harían."

"Espera. ¿Entonces alguien raptó a ambos y forzó a Sam y Freddie a…hacer el amor?"

"Algo así. Hay un loco rondando las calles de Seattle por las noches, buscando una chica de la cual obtener un bebé."

"¿Y escogió a Sam?"

"Aparentemente."

Pam caminó hacia la puerta. "La policía tiene una idea de dónde buscar, pero no garantizan que sea el lugar correcto. Sin embargo, harán todo lo que puedan."

"Pam deberías saber que probablemente tu hija esté embarazada ahora."

"Estoy consiente. Vi la noticia en televisión. Dios, no me importa si está embarazada. Sólo quiero que este bien."

"¿No creen que deberíamos decirle a la señora Benson?" Preguntó Gibby.

Pam y Carly voltearon hacia él y lo miraron con los ojos muy abiertos. La señora Benson enloquecerá…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Increíble? Horrible? Review!<strong>

**Feliz casi Hallowen! A casi tres horas! Si, escribí esto a las nueve de la noche.**

**Notas de la traductora: Wow, increíble todo esto chicos, 20 en 2 capitulos, gracias ****J**** me he llevado felicitaciones, halagos y hasta recordatorios del 10 de mayo xD. Les agradezco mucho que estén siguiendo esta historia de la cual me enamoré desde el primer capítulo, por eso la traduzco, ¡Díganle a mas gente para que pueda disfrutarla! Traeré el capitulo que sigue pronto, o al menos trataré, los exámenes terminaron, así que volveremos a clase normal por lo que me ocuparé mas, pero hare lo que este a mi alcance. **

**No se olviden de comentar! Salvan a una pequeña paleta cada vez que comentan! ****J**

**BYE, iLove You!**

**#StayStrongSeddie**


	4. Descubrimientos

**¿Que paso chicos? Un largo tiempo! Me quise tomar un pequeño respiro de traducir (y luego la escuela me atrapo xD) pero hoy por fin les traigo el capi, trataré de no retrasarme tanto!**

**DISCLAIMER: No soy dueña de iCarly ni de la historia, le pertenece a Dan Schneider y a icarlyfreak respectivamente.**

* * *

><p>Carly, Gibby y Pam estaban sentados en el sofá en el apartamento de Freddie.<p>

Señora Benson, usted probablemente se ha estado preguntando dónde está Freddie ¿verdad?" Dijo Carly, con palabras temblorosas.

"Pensé que estaba contigo y con esa demonio" Resopló la señora Benson.

"Ciertamente el está con…esa 'demonio' pero no por su gusto. Verá, hay un tipo que está rondando las calles de Seattle y el-".

"¡Vi eso en las noticias!" Gritó la madre de Freddie.

"Genial." Gibby se limpió las orejas, asegurándose de no haberse quedado sordo.

"Como sea, después del último iCarly, el cual hicimos en la casa de Gibby, Sam y Freddie regresaron juntos a casa pero no los hemos visto desde entonces. Pensamos que fueron secuestrados por el-".

La señora Benson se puso de pie. "¿Estás diciendo que piensan que Sam y Freddie están secuestrados?"

"Sí, eso es exactamente lo que dije." Murmuró Carly.

"Oh, ya veo." La señora Benson se arregló la blusa y se sentó de nuevo. "¿Y qué mas?"

"Y, bueno, debido a que vio la noticia por televisión, seguramente sabe que Sam podría estar embarazada ahora."

"No me importa. Ella no es mi hija." La señora Benson se encogió de hombros.

Pam jadeó y se acercó a ella, pero Gibby la detuvo justo antes que la pelea ocurriera. "Pam, deberías ir a dar un paseo. Vamos." La sacó del apartamento, dejando a Carly y a la señora Benson solas.

"Quiero decir, Sam podría estar embarazada de Freddie."

Los ojos de la señora Benson se abrieron y se pusieron en blanco. Ella se desmayó.

"¡Señora Benson! ¡Despierte! ¡Este no es momento de desmayarse! ¡Debemos encontrarlos, el tipo es peligroso! ¡Podría matarlos!"

¡La señora Benson se levantó rápidamente! "Vamos. Llamaré a la policía entonces haremos el reporte de una persona desaparecida."

"¿Quiere decir de dos personas desaparecidas?"

"Claro."

* * *

><p>Me senté incómodamente en la silla del cuarto que estaba enfrente de la cama, donde Freddie estaba sentado…incómodamente. ¿No mencioné lo <strong>incómodo<strong> que esto era?

Mire hacia el techo y conté con mis dedos.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Me preguntó Freddie.

"Contando. Cállate. Me distraes."

"Lo siento."

"Bien, se supone que debo tener mi periodo cerca del próximo Domingo, pero no estoy segura que día es hoy, así que podría estar equivocada. Podría ser el próximo Lunes. De hecho, creo que hice mal la cuenta. Ugh ¡desearía tener mi calendario conmigo!"

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto? No necesito saberlo." Dijo Freddie con una cara disgustada.

"Si, si necesitas. Si pierdo mi periodo entonces estoy embarazada de tu hijo."

"Se que por sangre será mío, pero es como el hijo de Marcus ya que él es quien lo quería."

"Oh por favor. Ni se te ocurra volver a decirlo." Me incliné hacia atrás.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió y un Marcus sonriente entró. ¡Felicidades por el bebé! Yo vi todo el asunto.

Me levanté. "Ok, primero, ¡que asco! Y segundo, no sabemos aún si estoy embarazada."

"Bueno, esperemos que sí. Una vez que sepamos que realmente estás embarazada, podrán caminar por toda la casa."

Me animé un poco. ¿Nos dejaría salir del cuarto? ¡Podríamos salir por la puerta principal cuando no esté cerca! ¡Es genial!

"Les daré un tour." Nos agarró de las camisas y nos llevó fuera del cuarto.

* * *

><p>Después del tour, Freddie y yo notamos que aquí no había puertas ni ventanas. Bueno, debe haber al menos una que dé al exterior pero podría llevar un tiempo encontrarla porque, créanme, estuve buscando todo el camino una forma de salir.<p>

Marcus cambió nuestra puerta por una normal pero el aún así amenazó con matar a Freddie si cualquiera de nosotros se iba.

Freddie estaba tendido en la cama.

Me dirigí hacia el baño. Esta era como un tipo de recamara principal. Sin embargo tenía medio baño. No hay ducha. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Hice pis, me lavé las manos y las sequé. Pero antes de irme, quise echar un vistazo. Abrí la puerta del gabinete y estaba llena de todo tipo de pruebas de embarazo. "¡Freddie!" Grité.

Él abrió la puerta inmediatamente. "¿Qué pasa?"

Apunté hacia las pruebas. "¿Debería?"

"Sam, es muy pronto para tomar una prueba de embarazo."

"¿Cómo lo sabes, Dr. Benson?"

Suspiró. "Yo sí puse atención en la clase de salud"

"Así que, ¿Pusiste atención en la clase de salud el día que hablaron del embarazo a pesar de que eres un chico?"

"Hombre." Me corrigió.

"Seguro. Lo que digas." Salí del baño. La puerta se abrió y un chico con rastas nos dejó dos platos de comida. "Genial. Gracias viejo." Me pregunto cuantas personas enfermas estarán trabajando para Marcus.

El hombre cerró la puerta y yo tomé un plato. Espagueti con albóndigas. Me recordaron a los tacos de Espagueti de Spencer y la salsa especial de Carly. No lo pude evitar, dejar caer una lágrima de mi rostro. Freddie se arrodilló para tomar el plato pero vio que estaba llorando. "¿Sam?"

Lo miré a los ojos. "Extraño a todos. Quiero ir a casa."

Él me rodeó con sus brazos y lloré en su pecho.

Pronto estuvimos sentados en el piso y comiendo. Odio este lugar. Quiero ir a casa. Extraño a mi familia y a mis amigos. Detesto absolutamente todo de aquí. Este chico Marcus piensa que es tan genial, mientras que él forzó a Freddie a dejarme embarazada y aún mantiene la amenaza de matar a Freddie. Sé que no me matará porque existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada y él está obsesionado con los bebés. Loco. Ese tipo me asusta. Yo sólo quiero ir a casa. Quiero ser virgen de nuevo. Quiero quedarme a dormir en casa de Carly y devorar toda su comida…

* * *

><p>No tengo ni idea de cuanto tiempo Freddie y yo hemos estado aquí. Cómo si importara. Ha sido terrible. Aunque sé que Freddie y yo aún nos preocupamos uno por el otro, las cosas siguen muy incómodas desde…ese momento. Ugh ¡Sam sólo olvídalo!<p>

Miré hacia las pruebas de embarazo en el baño. Yo quería hacer la prueba de una vez, pero Freddie seguía diciendo que es muy pronto. Personalmente pienso que él sólo está asustado de oír los resultados.

Freddie se sentó en la orilla de la cama, soñando despierto. Dejé el baño y abrí la puerta del cuarto. Freddie corrió y la cerró. "Sam ¿qué estás pensando? ¡Él dijo que me mataría si alguno dejaba la habitación! ¿Acaso quieres que muera?"

"No, lo siento, sólo quería preguntar cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí."

"Seguramente mi mamá se está volviendo loca." Dijo Freddie al azar.

"Probablemente." Abrí la puerta de nuevo. Una figura estaba parada del otro lado.

"¿Ibas a algún lado?" Marcus habló con una voz ronca. "¿Debo enseñarle aquí a tu novio una lección?"

Puse los ojos en blanco. "No es mi novio."

"Como sea."

"Sólo quería preguntar cuanto tiempo hemos estado aquí."

"Oh, han pasado como ocho días."

"¿Tanto?" Dijo Freddie en el fondo.

"Tan poco." Lo corrigió Marcus. "Recuerden chicos, que si ustedes hacen un lindo bebé se quedarán aquí por siempre pero eso casi nunca pasa. Aunque, hasta ahora, me gustas mas que las otras chicas que he tenido en el pasado." Movió un mechón de mi cabello en mi cara.

Me moví fuera de su alcance.

"No la toques." Dijo Freddie en voz baja.

"No me digas que hacer. Volveré más tarde con sus cenas." Marcus cerró la puerta.

"Me volteé hacia Freddie. "Él me asusta."

"A mi también." Freddie me abrazó.

Lo empujé. "¡Ow!" Me quejé.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Mis bubis duelen…"

Él levantó una ceja. "Uh, bien entonces."

"Hombre, se sienten más grandes." Me senté en la cama.

"Se ven más grandes."

Lo fulminé con la mirada.

"Espera, ¿Sam?"

"¿Qué?"

"Creo que deberías tomar la prueba de embarazo ahora."

Levanté la vista hacia él. "¿Estás seguro?"

Él asintió. "Si hemos estado aquí por ocho días, lo que significa que es Domingo. No se supone que tendrías tu-"

"Sí." Me levanté y caminé hacia el baño. Hice pis en la prueba y lo coloqué en el mostrador. Abrí la puerta y Freddie entró.

Él tomó mi mano. "¿Cuánto tiempo dice la caja que debemos esperar?"

"Cinco minutos." Apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro. "Estoy exhausta".

Caminamos por el cuarto por cinco minutos. O lo que estimamos que son cinco minutos. Después de un tiempo razonable me acerqué al baño y con las manos débiles tomé la prueba. Freddie caminó detrás de mí. Le dí la vuelta a la prueba y leí la palabra _embarazada_.

Sentí que mi corazón derrumbarse. Freddie puso su brazo en mi hombro. "Sam, todo estará bien."

"Estoy embarazada…" susurré para mi misma.

Espero que Marcus me deje tomar un baño ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: Lo amaron? Lo odiaron? Comenten!<strong>

**Notas de la traductora: Bueno, hasta aqui llega, de aqui en delante se pone un poco más interesante, no se desesperen, pronto habrá nuevo capítulo. Gracias por leer esto, me animan mucho sus comentarios ;) hasta pronto**

**iLoveYou**

**#StayStrongSeddie **


	5. Extraño el tocino

**Oly, olyy deji está aquiii (? Ok eso sonó estúpido pero rima...o eso creo xD Perdonen por tardar, aquí viene un buen capítulo, bastante divertido de este fic, me gustó mucho en lo personal **

**Bien, no sé que más decir así que me paso directamente al capítulo**

**Ah, casi lo olvido:**

**DISCLAIMER: Yo no tengo los derechos de iCarly ni de la historia, ambos pertenecen a Dan y a icarlyfreak respectivamente, yo sólo hago el humilde trabajo de traducirlo**

**Ahora si ¡Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>Salí de la habitación con la prueba de embarazo en mi mano. "¡Viejo!" grité. "¡Marcus!"<p>

De pronto, vi a Marcus cargando unas escaleras. "¿Qué?" se detuvo frente a mí.

Le dí la prueba. "Espero que estés feliz." Dije disgustada. Me diré sobre mis talones y cerré la puerta.

Marcus abrió la puerta detrás de mí. "Y vaya que lo estoy."

"Eres un enfermo."

"Gracias."

"Espero que sepas que nuestras familias deben estar buscándonos en este momento."

"¿En serio?"

"Y también la policía."

"Nunca me han atrapado."

"Bueno, eso va a cambiar." Estuve a punto de taclearlo, pero Freddie me sujetó de los hombros.

"No puedes pelear. Estás embarazada." Dijo en voz baja.

Puse los ojos en blanco y caminé hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta.

Freddie miró a Marcus. "Ella está furiosa contigo."

"¿Y por qué?"

"¡Tenía todo un futuro por delante! ¡Y ahora, ella será una madre a los dieciséis años y nunca podrá salir de aquí o terminará muerta!"

"No uses ese tono conmigo porque te lastimaré." Marcus dejó el cuarto.

* * *

><p>Me desperté debajo de las sábanas de la cama. Aún sigo cansada. Me di la vuelta y vi a alguien junto a mí. Abrí un poco los ojos y noté que era Freddie. Está bien. Está bien. Ambos traemos ropa. Oh genial. Ahora estoy teniendo recuerdos de- no importa.<p>

Me levanté. Puse mi mano sobre mi estómago. No me sentía muy bien. Moví mi cabeza hacia atrás. ¿Qué no las mujeres embarazadas tienen malestar matutino o algo así? Oh cielos. Levanté mis piernas por el lado de la cama, me levanté y corrí hacia el baño. Vomité todo lo que tenía dentro de mi estómago.

Levanté sin querer a Freddie. Él inmediatamente se levantó de la cama y sostuvo mi cabello atrás por mí.

Respiré profundamente y me senté en el suelo.

Freddie siguió sosteniendo mi cabello. "¿Terminaste?"

"Eso espero. ¿También tendré estrías?"

"Si, probablemente."

Me quejé "Grandioso."

Él se rió entre dientes. "Sam, todo estará bien."

"¿Deveras? Ningún chico quiere salir con alguien que tiene estrías."

"Eso no es verdad. No nos fijamos en cosas como esas."

"Oh, vamos. Si Carly tuviera estrías, ¿Seguirías babeando por ella?"

"Claro."

Tenía que decir eso. Entonces, aún le gusta Carly. Es bueno saberlo. Me levanté lentamente.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"Oh, no lo sé. Vas a tener un bebé conmigo y aún te gusta Carly." Me dí la vuelta, agarrando mi enfermo estómago y me senté en la orilla de la cama. Tomé respiros profundos, esperando que la urgencia de vomitar pasara.

"Bueno, estaba tratando de hacerte sentir mejor."

"Pues no funcionó." Murmuré.

Seguramente se sintió mal. Se acercó a mí, movió algo de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja y besó mi mejilla. Volteé mi cabeza para mirarlo. Este chico en verdad me confundía.

"Lo siento."

"No importa." Susurré, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él miró mis labios y yo le ahorré el trabajo inclinándome hacia delante y presionando nuestros labios. Después de unos segundos, me separé y corrí al baño a vomitar de nuevo.

Freddie se sentó en la cama con una mirada disgustada. Probablemente porque él me hizo vomitar y porque había besado a alguien que acababa de vomitar.

* * *

><p>Me senté en la mesa de la cocina, sin querer, obviamente. Marcus quiso prepararnos tocino a mí y a Freddie para el desayuno. Puso el tocino en el sartén y volteó.<p>

"Sam ¿Cómo te sientes?" me frotó la espalda y yo me puse rígida.

"Embarazada."

"Bueno, eso está bien, porque lo estás." Puso su atención de nuevo en el tocino.

Muy pronto, el olor de mi amado tocino inundó el cuarto y yo cubrí mi boca con la mano. "Creo que me voy a enfermar" murmuré y corrí hacia el baño más cercano. Ah, por cierto, Freddie y yo por fin pudimos tomar una ducha. Oh que feliz soy. Tan mal y embarazada…me incliné sobre el inodoro y sentí que mi cara se volvió roja. Vomité las tripas, no literalmente pero sentí como si fuera de esa forma.

Cuando terminé, caminé hacia el cuarto y me desparramé sobre la cama. Cerré los ojos. Sé que he estado despierta por sólo tres horas, pero estoy exhausta. Mi maldito cuerpo debe trabajar muy duro para hacer que este bebé crezca. Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta. _Por favor que no sea Marcus…por favor._

La puerta se abrió a la par que abría mis ojos lentamente. Era Freddie. "Vete."

"Sam, no voy a irme." Se sentó junto a mi pequeño cuerpo.

Mi pequeño cuerpo tal vez era demasiado pequeño para tener un bebé.

"Por favor sólo déjame sola." Murmuré.

"No puedo. Como el padre debo estar contigo en cada paso del camino. Te prometo que-"

"¡Sólo cállate!"

"Um, ¿No es muy pronto para que tengas cambios de humor?"

"No." Dije firmemente. "¡Vomité sólo por el olor del tocino! ¡Eso no es justo!"

"Lo se, pero es mejor eso a que me maten ¿Verdad?"

Yo sólo lo miré, permaneciendo en silencio.

Él negó con la cabeza. Lo sé, me odias pero-"

"No te odio."

"Pero tu-. "

"Tuve sexo contigo Freddie. Jamás haría eso con nadie más. No tan pronto por lo menos."

"Pero fuimos algo forzados a- ."

"No quiero hablar de eso."

Él suspiró, decidiendo darme algo de espacio. Buena jugada. "Iré a echar un vistazo por si encuentro una salida ¿suena bien?"

"De acuerdo."

"Me agrada."

"Pero asegúrate que no te descubra porque es un psicópata."

"No te prometo nada." Sostuvo mi mano por un segundo o dos, luego se fue. Yo cerré los ojos y me quedé dormida…

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Les gustó? Les disgustó? Comenten!<strong>

**SEDIE FOREVER!**

**Mi mamá ha estado hablando mucho de Seddie últimamente...es eso raro?**

**Nota de la traductora: Yo pienso que es genial que tu madre comparta tu gusto en parejas xD No amaron como Freddie empieza a tomar el papel de padre con el bebé de Sam? Yo si, me hace amarlo mas :3 Diganme lo que piensan! Con un comentario hace feliz al mundo...al menos al mio xD pero con amor porfavor xD**

**Alguien más esta todo el dia esperando a que pasen un promo de iOMG en Nick Latinoamerica? Yo si! Ah, una noticia chicos: iOMG será el unico capitulo que veremos de la Saga Seddie este año ya que no han traducido los demás. ¿Qué como lo se? Tuve la suerte de ver al productor Eduardo Garza y a la voz de Sam Alondra Hidalgo y ni idea de los demás episodios, pero no se preocupen, valdrá la pena ;)**

**Ya después del parloteo me voy, **

**iLoveYou **

**#StayStrongSeddie!**


	6. Encontré una salida

**¡Cuánto tiempo chicos! La prepa se volvió muy pesada y apenas podía tomar la computadora, luego los exámenes y...¡en fin! Finalmente salí de vacaciones, el cual hay un objetivo ^^ alcanzaré la historia original antes de entrar a clases.**

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece esta historia ni iCarly, son propiedad de icarlyfreak y Dan :)**

**Sigamos con la historia!**

* * *

><p>Contuve el tambaleo de mi cuerpo y bajé por la escalera principal. "¿Freddie?". Susurré.<p>

En este lugar no hay ventanas, pero puedo asegurar que es de madrugada.

"¿Freddie? ¿Fredward? ¿Fredraro?" Bostecé. Sigo cansada, pero no tengo idea de dónde está Freddie, además, me siento mejor cuando el duerme a mi lado.

Me puse debajo de las escaleras y no me moví. _¿Dónde podría estar Freddie? Han pasado horas._

Caminé hacia la cocina y estaba vacía. Fui hacia la sala de estar. Vacía. Suspiré y me rasqué la cabeza. Revisé todos los cuartos y di una vuelta al azar que no nos mostraron en el tour. Entré lentamente en esa habitación, molesta por los ruidos crujientes del piso. Chequé todas las puertas del pasillo. Me fui hasta el final de este y encontré una habitación más. _Dudo que Freddie estuviera precisamente en el último cuarto que reviso. Aunque, mas le vale que este ahí._ La puerta estaba entreabierta. Entré lentamente. "Fred- Oh Por Dios" susurré.

Era una habitación cuadrada. No muy grande y…tenía cadáveres dentro. Por todos lados. Miré fijamente los cuerpos sin vida. De pronto sentí una presencia detrás de mí. ¿Freddie? Me di la vuelta. Era Marcus.

"Sorpresa." Dijo mientras sonreía.

Mis ojos se abrieron y volví a mirar a los cadáveres. ¿Esa es Marie Jenson, la víctima antes de mí?

"Así que, veo que encontraste el lugar donde guardo a las víctimas que no satisfacen mis necesidades. Espero que no termines ahí también."

"¿Dónde está Freddie?"

"Oh, ¿Tú novio?"

"Él no es mi novio."

"No sé dónde está, Sammy, pero si sé que rompiste la regla sobre salirte de tu habitación y espiar a altas horas de la noche." Puso su brazo a mí alrededor.

"Nunca me dijiste de esa regla."

"Bueno, la conoces ahora. Como sea, para tu castigo, te quedarás conmigo toda la noche."

"No."

"¿No?"

"Así es, no." Alejé su brazo de mí. "Eres un enfermo y debí haberte dado pelea cuando nos secuestraste a Freddie y a mí. Pero me congelé. Estaba asustada. Sabes, te sugiero que tomes terapia porque ningún otro humano podría seguir adelante con esto. Tal vez no te dí pelea entonces, pero te la daré ahora. No voy a dejar que me acoses sexualmente a mí ni a nadie más. Voy a detener esto ahora. La policía va a encontrarme y te pondrá tras las rejas. Tendré el hijo de Freddie, no tuyo. Cuando salgamos de aquí, tendremos ese bebé y lo daremos en adopción porque _yo nunca pedí esto_. Yo en realidad tenía objetivos en la vida. ¡No puedo alcanzarlos si soy una madre joven! **Tú **deberías estar muerto, no estas personas que tenían amigos y familia, junto con una larga y exitosa vida frente a ellos. Para de forzar gente a quedar embarazada. Es realmente asqueroso, que es como me siento ahora porque, ah cierto, ¡**Estoy** embarazada! Algo está realmente mal contigo y no pienso quedarme contigo **nunca**. Sólo deja a las chicas adolescentes tranquilas y si quieres tener tu propio bebé consigue una loca esposa y ten familia con ella. ¡Sólo déjanos a mí y a Freddie en paz!" Respiré profundamente, feliz de sacar por fin todo eso de mi pecho.

"No es opcional. Te quedarás conmigo esta noche."

"Que no." Dije firmemente.

"Mataría a ese chamaco si supiera donde está." Marcus se acercó a mí con su conocida sonrisa en su cara.

Negué con la cabeza. "Espero que haya escapado. Espero que haya encontrado una salida y este buscando ayuda."

Marcus rió. "Oh por favor. Estamos en medio del bosque, probablemente se perdió."

"Al menos no está aquí."

"Muy cierto. Al menos no está aquí para protegerte." Marcus se acercó lo mas posible a mí y yo retrocedí hacia la pare. Puso sus manos en mis mejillas y agresivamente puso su boca en la mía. Luché para apartarlo. Tuve algo de energía luego de estar tan cansada. Puso sus brazos alrededor mío y su abrazo fue tan fuerte, que no pude moverme. Aún así, mantuve mi cabeza girando hacia los lados. Lo cual le hizo enfadar un poco.

"Tienes suerte de seguir despierta ¡Quédate quieta!" presionó sus labios contra los míos de nuevo.

"Si…ya estoy…embarazada…¿Por qué estás…haciendo…esto?" Le pregunté, entre sus besos forzados.

El retrocedió un poco y yo permanecí quieta con mi espalda contra la pared."¿Eso importa?"

Asentí despacio. "Claro que importa. Ya tienes lo que querías ¿Sí? Estoy embarazada, entonces ¿Por qué sigues acosándome?"

"Hm" Permaneció cerca. "Tal vez es porque nunca pude tener mucha diversión contigo. Mira, la última pareja tenía anillos de castidad y el estúpido noviecillo no quiso dejarla embarazada, así que yo tuve que hacerlo. Como sea, no hicimos un bebe bonito, así que me deshice de ella." Sonrió, orgulloso de sí mismo.

"Es demasiado tarde para que te diviertas conmigo."

"Lo se, lo se, pero tal vez te de otra oportunidad cuando este bebe nazca."

"Bueno, falta mucho para eso y no pienso seguir aquí cuando eso suceda."

Marcus puso su mano gentilmente en mi mejilla. "Sammy, te amo."

Quité sus manos de mi cara y lo abofeteé "No, ¡eso no es cierto!" Salí corriendo del cuarto y me alejé del pasillo. De pronto escuché un ruido de un closet cercano. Lo abrí y vi a Freddie dentro. Sus pies y manos estaban atados y tenía cinta en la boca. "¡Freddie!" grité, arrodillándome a su lado. Le quité la cinta de la boca.

"Sam, Sam desata mis manos." Dijo, exasperado. Hice lo que me pidió. Una vez que tuvo sus manos libres, desató sus pies. "Sam, tenemos que salir de aquí. Me atrapó espiando y me encerró aquí. Dijo que mi presencia no era necesaria ya que tu…"

Marcus corrió dando vuelta en la esquina y nos descubrió. Estaba enfadado. Muy enfadado. "¡Cómo te atreviste a lastimarme!"Apuntó hacia mí. Entró en el closet con nosotros. El buscó atraparnos por nuestras camisas pero falló. Perdedor.

Freddie me sacó del armario y me siguió. "¡Sam, corre!"

"¿A dónde?"

"¡Sígueme! ¡Encontré donde está la puerta!"

Lo seguí mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el cuarto con todos los cuerpos. Cerró la puerta detrás de nosotros y encendió las luces. Me estremecí al darme cuenta de todos los cuerpos que estaban ahí.

Freddie sostuvo mi mano. "Todo va a estar bien."

Pasé saliva con fuerza.

Me llevó hasta el fondo de la habitación. Había una puerta. Era una puerta de acero gruesa, pesada.

Oímos que Marcus se acercaba, así que fui a la puerta normal de la habitación y la cerré. Me dí la vuelta hacia Freddie, quien miraba hacia la enorme puerta de acero.

"¿Cómo abrimos esto?" Pregunté.

Freddie se encogió de hombros. "¿Golpeándolo con algo pesado?"

"O podemos girar la manecilla." Caminé hacia él y giré la manecilla. Empujé la puerta para que se abriera y salimos finalmente. Estaba fresco afuera. "¿Por dónde nos vamos?" froté mis manos juntas.

"¡No lo sé!"

Nos alejamos de la casa y nos dimos cuenta que estaba rodeada por una gran valla. Y por delante de ella era un bosque que parecía extenderse por millas.

* * *

><p><strong>Me encantó el discurso de Sam, fue tan...lindo, pero esperen al siguiente episodio, sera mucho mejor :D<strong>

**Muy bien hasta aqui! ¿Emocionados? Bueno, esta noticia tal vez sea mejor, para los que no lo sepan: iOMG se estrena el 26 de enero! Se que falta mucho, pero al menos ya sabemos fecha exacta :D**

**Cuidense, y mas pronto de lo que esperan tendran noticias de este fic**

**iLoveYou **

**Review si lo amaste, odiaste o si te da igual ;D**


	7. Sé lo que el amor significa

**Hola chicos! se que estaban desesperados por saber que pasa, pues aquiiiii estaaaa**

**PERO ANTES una aclaracion, cuando dije de la fecha de estreno de iOMG, me referia al estreno EN LATINOAMERICA, obviamente se estreno el 9 de abril en eua, pero en nick latinoamerica sera el 26 de enero, esto debido a la duda que me hizo ver vale123456789**

**DISCLAIMER: no me pertenece nada de esto, ni la historia (es de icarlyfreak) ni mucho menos la serie (es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon) pero juntos lucharemos para que Seddie vuelva!**

* * *

><p>"¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!" Freddie tomó mi mano y corrimos hacia la izquierda, rodeando el perímetro de la casa.<p>

No había ninguna puerta abierta. La única necesitaba una llave. Claro, ese no es problema para mí, pero por desgracia no tenía ninguna pinza en mi cabello. Yo siempre tengo, pero supongo que luego de una semana aquí, las perdí…

"Tendremos que escalar." Dije mirando hacia arriba de la gran valla.

"De acuerdo. Tu primero." Freddie me empujó hacia arriba de la valla, mirando hacia los lados con evidente miedo en su rostro.

Dí un paso tratando de escalar pero retrocedí, sacudiendo con la cabeza. "No puedo hacerlo."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Sam, tenemos que huir de aquí."Freddie puso su mano en mi espalda.

"Me siento mal." Dije, inclinándome. Vomité toda la cena. Desearía sólo tener malestar matutino. Desafortunadamente, también eran frecuentes los malestares nocturnos.

Freddie inmediatamente sostuvo mi cabello en una especie de cola de caballo que hizo con su puño. "Sam, sé que te sientes mal ahora, pero tenemos que alejarnos de aquí."

Negué con la cabeza. "No puedo." Dije, y volví a vomitar.

"Sam, **si** puedes. Tienes que poder. No podemos seguir aquí. ¿No quieres volver a casa y estar con todos tus amigos y familia? Para eso debemos irnos, por ejemplo, ahora." Freddie acarició mi espalda.

Escuchamos que la puerta se abrió. Marcus llegó corriendo hacia nosotros y Freddie intentó levantarme para que escalara.

_¿Cómo es que llegó aquí? Probablemente tiene una llave…_

Freddie me jaló para que corriéramos pero lo detuve porque sentí que vomitaría de nuevo.

"¡Vamos, Sam!" Gritó Freddie pero Marcus nos alcanzó.

Marcus me abrazó con fuerza y yo no pude librarme de su agarre. Puso su mano sobre mi boca. "¡Cómo se atrevieron a intentar escapar!"

"¡Déjala ir!"Le gritó Freddie. Se acercó a mí y trato de liberarme del agarre de Marcus. "¿Cuál es tu problema? ¡Sólo déjala tranquila! ¡No te das cuenta que no se siente bien! ¡Ella debería estar en casa con su familia!"

Iba a concordar con Freddie pero no pude decir nada con la mano de Marcus sobre mi boca. Sólo salieron un par de sonidos.

Marcus silbó y tres tipos salieron. Los dos que me sacaron del sótano y el que tenía rizos. "Sean, Rich ¡Atrapen al chico y enciérrenlo en mi habitación!" Los dos tipos grandes agarraron a Freddie contra su voluntad y lo metieron a la casa. "Bryan, prepáranos a mi y a Sam una romántica cena para dos." Se rió maléficamente mientras que Bryan entró a la casa. La cual se me hace difícil llamar casa considerando que no tiene ventanas y sólo tiene una puerta de salida.

Él puso su cara cerca de mi oreja. "Escucha Sammy, te amo y si intentas escapar de nuevo, te **juro** que mataré al chico."

Mi cara se calentó y mordí la mano de Marcus.

Gritó de dolor, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Él agarró mi brazo y me dio un tirón hacia la casa. Me llevó hacia el cuarto más cercano. "¡Lávate los dientes!" Hice lo que me pidió y salí. Me condujo hacia un cuarto oscuro que me parecía realmente muy familiar. Era el cuarto dónde recibí mi castigo…Rayos.

"No, por favor, no. Detente." Le dije, con algunas lágrimas escapando de mis ojos.

Me metió al cuarto y cerró la puerta. Yo apenas podía ver una malvada sonrisa en su cara. Retrocedí hasta que choqué con la pared. Él se acercó lentamente a mí.

"No puedes hacer esto. Estoy embarazada." Le informé.

"Lo se." Sonrió. "Eso no significa que no pueda tener diversión contigo."

"Si, eso es lo que significa." Asentí mientras el agarraba mis manos y yo trataba de contener las lágrimas. "Por favor, no hagas esto. Tú no quieres que te odie porque me amas, pero si haces esto harás que te odie… ¡todavía más!

Sus labios se detuvieron frente a los míos. "Es un buen punto."

"Lo se. Si tu amas a alguien ¿No deseas que sienta lo mismo por ti? ¿Y no deseas que sea feliz? Amar a alguien no es sólo sexo y besuqueos. Es sobre sentir pasión hacia otro ser humano. Algunas veces uno ama a la persona menos esperada pero esa es la razón por la cual la vida es tan genial. Está llena de sorpresas. ¿Cómo se supone que las personas saldrán a vivir sus vidas si los matas porque piensas estar enamorado de alguien pero ellos te rechazan? Y por cierto ¿Cómo es que un bebé puede ser feo? Todos son lindos. Pero ese es el tipo de cosas a las que me refiero. La vida puede terminar en cualquier momento, así que debes decirle a esa persona especial lo mucho que la amas…especialmente en situaciones peligrosas…el amor es muy complicado… ¿Verdad?"

Él asintió.

Entonces, pasó la peor cosa de todas. "Marcus, necesito decirle algo a Freddie."

"¿Qué?"

"Necesito decirle algo que no puede esperar ni un segundo más. Necesito que él sepa esto."

"¿Saber qué?

"Que lo amo."

Marcus retrocedió en shock. "¿Tú lo amas? Pero dijiste que no era tu novio."

Suspiré. "No lo es, pero-. "

"Tu lo **amas."**

"Sí pero-. "

Marcus se dio la vuelta, abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando me dí cuenta que mataría a Freddie.

"¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡No quise decir eso! ¡No quise- Espera!" Corrí detrás de él.

Era demasiado tarde. Intenté abrir la puerta, pero estaba con candado. Le di una patada. "¡Freddie! ¿Freddie estás bien?"

Escuché a Freddie gritar de dolor.

Mis ojos se humedecieron y se llenaron de lágrimas. Seguí pateando la puerta, esperando el poder romperla. "¡Freddie!" grité.

Escuché a Freddie gritar otra vez.

Entonces escuché un disparo…y un profundo silencio inundó la casa…

* * *

><p><strong>OMG! es como quedé cuando lo leí! Les dije que el discurso de Sam sería MUCHO mejor en este capítulo! aunque no debió decirle a Marcus, gran error.<strong>

**Les pondría la nota de la autora pero spoilea demasiado :/ así que no lo haré, una cosa mas, no me molesta que hagan publicidad sobre encuestas para ayudar a Seddie (me ganaron xD yo lo iba a poner aqui) pero al menos pueden comentar un poco sobre el episodio no? No pido mucho u.u o si? D:**

**Por cierto, hablando de encuestas, voten aqui: www. portraitmagazine . net (sin los espacios) por Seddie! sólo en la barra o como se diga de la derecha, ahi vienen todas las parejas, escojan Sam/Freddie (iCarly), se abrira una pequeña ventana, solo pongan los digitos que ahi te piden y listo! pueden votar cuantas veeces quieran, ayudenos a subir Seddiers! Tal vez asi Dan vea lo importante que es Seddie para nosotros y reconsidere ¿no creen?**

**Ya hable mucho, nos vemos PRONTO**

**iLoveYou **


	8. No me siento a salvo

**Ey que tal? cuando dije pronto no se imaginaban TAN rapido verdad? ah? Ah? AH?**

**Bueno, se que están ansiosos por leer, así que me callo y los dejo leer, no sin antes el protocolo:**

**DISCLAIMER: esta genealosa historia es de icarlyfreak y ya casi conseguia los derechos de iCarly pero Dan me bloqueo y me puso orden de restriccion por los siguientes 10 años U.U nahh mentira xD ahora si**

**¡A leer!**

* * *

><p>Pam, la señora Benson, Carly y Spencer llegaron del departamento de policía.<p>

Pam se sentó en el sofá. "¿Qué hacemos ahora?"

Carly se sentó junto a ella. "No lo sé, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos."

"Carly" dijo Spencer desde la cocina. "la policía tiene investigadores en el caso. Nosotros sólo debemos sentarnos y esperar que encuentren algo pronto." Él tomó un trago de su Wahoo Punch.

La señora Benson permaneció callada, pensando en su hijo perdido.

Carly se dejó caer en el sofá. "Pero Spencer, han estado perdidos por mucho tiempo ya. No podemos simplemente que-. "

"¡No puede ser!" gritó la señora Benson.

"¿Qué?" le preguntó Pam.

"¡El chip!"

Spencer reaccionó. "¡Claro! ¡El chip!"

"¿Chip?" Carly estrechó sus ojos.

"Un chip localizador." Le informó Spencer a su hermana mientras la señora Benson buscaba en su bolso. "Pero no le puedes decir a Freddie."

"No te preocupes. No lo haré. ¿Pueden encontrar a Freddie con esa cosa?"

"Sí." La señora Benson tomó el control.

"¿Instalaste un chip en tu hijo?" Rió Pam. "Vieja loca."

La señora Benson miró airadamente a Pam. "Eso sería de mucha utilidad con tu hija."

"Bueno, ¡No perdamos tiempo!" Se levantó Pam.

"Debemos informarle a la policía." Dijo Spencer conduciendo a Pam, Carly y la señora Benson a la puerta.

* * *

><p>Dí un paso hacia atrás y pateé de nuevo la puerta. Muy fuerte. No se abrió pero casi lo conseguí. Lo pateé una vez más y se abrió de golpe. Jadeé y me puse rígida cuando vi la escena.<p>

Lo primero que vi fue a Freddie, quien estaba bien y corrió a mí apenas me vio. "¡Sam!" gritó mientras me abrazaba.

Yo no podía dejar de temblar. Estaba boquiabierta y seguía indicando hacia la horrible escena que estaba frente a mí. Marcus estaba en el suelo, con un gran agujero en su pecho y estaba perdiendo sangre muy rápido.

"Sam, está bien. Está todo bien." Tomó mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a mirarlo. "Está bien, Sam. Cálmate. Respira, Sam, Respira."

"P-pero, e-el…e-l…" empecé a respirar más pesado de lo habitual. Como si hubiera corrido toda mi vida.

"Sam, cálmate." Sus pulgares acariciaron mis mejillas, haciendo a mi corazón latir aún más rápido. "Todo estará-." Ambos permanecimos en silencio. Él giró su cabeza al frente lejos de mí.

"¿Pero qué e-estás…?"

"¡Sh!" me calló. "Oigo sirenas de policía. Creo."

Me esforcé por oírlos, y lo hice. Eran muy débiles. Después de un minuto, nos dimos cuenta que eran reales y Freddie tomó mi mano, bajándome por las escaleras. Cuando llegamos al fondo oímos como la puerta de acero del cuarto con los cuerpos era derribada. Freddie y yo nos congelamos.

Aproximadamente tres policías llegaron con nosotros. Nos apuntaron con sus armas.

Pusimos nuestras manos en el aire. Uno de los policías, se acercó a nosotros y que resultó ser una chica, nos preguntó, "¿Dónde está?"

"Arriba." Freddie dijo, temblando de miedo.

De pronto, la gente de Marcus llegó corriendo. Cuando vieron a la policía corrieron volviendo de donde vinieron.

Un policía comenzó a seguirlos. Más policías entraron a la casa y una mujer policía alta se acercó a nosotros. "Ustedes son Sam Puckett y Freddie Benson."

Nosotros asentimos y ella nos tomó gentilmente por las manos. "Síganme." No es que tuviéramos otra opción. "Sus familias están aquí."

Nos llevó al exterior. La primera persona que vi fue Carly. Ella corrió y me abrazó. "¡Sam, gracias a Dios! ¡Te extrañé! ¿Estás bien?"

Me aparté de ella. "Estoy embarazada. No estoy para nada bien." Dije severamente.

"Oh, bueno, lo importante es que estás a salvo." Ella sonrió mientras mi mamá corrió hacia mí.

Me abrigué en sus brazos y lloré. "Sam, cariño, ¿Estás bien?"

Sacudí con mi cabeza.

Freddie y su mamá se abrazaban repetidamente. Tenían una charla, pero estaba demasiado lejos y demasiado impactada como para tomarle importancia.

No podía sacar la imagen de Marcus de mi cabeza. Lo que es peor si es una imagen sangrienta. Jamás había visto a alguien disparado antes. Una jamás se imagina cuanta sangre se tiene en el cuerpo hasta que está afuera de él.

Sentí como Spencer acariciaba mi espalda simpáticamente.

Me alejé de mi mamá y sequé mis ojos. La mujer policía alta caminó hacia mí y Freddie caminó hacia ella para saber que era lo que iba a decir.

"Sam, Freddie, quiero que sepan que están a salvo ahora. Marcus está muerto y no puede hacerles más daño."

Spencer se acercó un poco a la linda chica. "¿Cómo fue que murió?" Dudo que realmente le importara. Probablemente sólo quería coquetear con la policía.

Ella no lo vio como un intento de coqueteo. "Le dispararon. Pero, no sabemos si alguien le disparó o si se disparó el mismo."Nos informó.

De reojo, vi a Freddie apoyándose de un pie a otro, incómodamente.

La policía continuó. "Nosotros creemos que le dispararon. No pensamos que el quisiera suicidarse. Quiero decir, ¿Conoce alguno de ustedes cualquier motivo para que él quisiera hacer eso?"

Si, yo tenía una idea. Le dije a él que amaba a Freddie, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta. "Um, tal vez yo tenga una idea."

"¿En serio?" La policía me dijo, incitándome a continuar.

"Uh, la verdad preferiría no decirlo en voz alta."

"No hay problema. Ustedes pueden venir para un interrogatorio a la estación mañana." Ella asintió y se dirigió hacia un muchacho policía.

Freddie me abrazó mientras Carly, Spencer, la señora Benson y mi mamá charlaban.

"¿Sam?" Me tomó por la cintura.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Por qué crees que Marcus se pudo haber suicidado?"

Me quedé en silencio. Detrás de Freddie vi a los paramédicos llevándose el cuerpo de Marcus en una bolsa negra. Puse mi mano sobre mi boca e intenté contener mis lágrimas. Freddie miró hacia atrás y vio a qué le estaba llorando.

Me enfrentó. "¿Por qué lloras?"

Respiré profundamente. "Estoy asustada."

"Está muerto, Sam. Estamos a salvo ahora."

Negué con la cabeza.

Freddie asintió.

Miré fijamente a la hierba.

"Sam, cuando Marcus vino a su habitación conmigo, dijo que iba a matarme."

Esto llamó por completo mi atención y asentí lentamente con la cabeza.

Freddie continuó. "Cuando le pregunté porqué, el me dijo que tu estabas enamorada de mí y que no quería que yo fuera la razón de tu rechazo (*). Luego, comenzó a golpearme y estrangularme. Entonces el sacó su pistola." Se detuvo.

"¿Qué pasó luego?"

"Él me apunto con el arma. Estaba a punto de tirar el gatillo, pero le dije que yo no me sentía de esa forma, por lo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse. Luego me preguntó si estaba mintiendo y yo estaba asustado de responderle. Me dijo que no me mataría si decía la verdad. Le creí porque estaba apartando el arma. Y, le dije que mentía. Y que estoy enamorado de ti."

Levanté las cejas. "¿Entonces el se suicidó?"

Freddie suspiró. "Algo así…a Marcus no le gustó mi respuesta, por lo que volvió a apuntarme con la pistola pero en eso fue cuando tú pateaste la puerta y se distrajo. Fue entonces cuando le quité el arma…"

Miré a Freddie fijamente. Creo que sé cómo terminará su historia.

"Um, entonces yo le quité el arma y…"

"¿_Tú_ le disparaste?"

Él asintió lentamente.

Comencé a mirarle como si fuera un monstruo.

"Yo jamás quise matar a nadie, pero Marcus era peligroso y él quería hacerte daño a ti…y a mí. Tuve que hacerlo. Se que es ilegal pero por favor no le digas a nadie." Me suplicó

"¿Quieres qué le mienta a la policía?"

"No, pero no quiero que sepan la verdad."

"No puedo creer que el padre de mi hijo sea un _asesino._" Dije despectivamente. Comencé a caminar hacia mi mamá.

"Pero, Sam, el lo merecía. Tuve que hacerlo o si no-." Freddie dejó de hablar cuando estuve fuera del alcance de sus palabras.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, estos capitulos si que fueron intensos ¿Verdad? Bueno, estos dos capitulos seguidos fue una forma de compartirles mi alegría, porque despues de MUUUUCHO tiempo mi equipo de futbol favorito quedó campeon del futbol mexicano y eso me hizo MUY feliz.<strong>

**¿No se les hace SUPER injusta la reacción de Sam con Freddie? Es decir, les acaba de salvar la vida y ella lo hace el villano, no se pero eso me molestó mucho.**

**Mi mundo está muy feliz ahora, pero sería más feliz con su review! Ni siquiera tienen que registrarse para comentar ;D saben que los quiero, byeee**

**_Vamos Tigres, te quiero verrr campeooon otraa vezz_ (888' **


	9. Aun no estoy lista

**Hey guys!(: So many time right? **

**Y bueno como no vinieron a leer en ingles, les dejo el siguiente capítulo de la historia**

**DISCLAIMER: Esta historia es de icarlyfreak NO MIA & iCarly le pertenece a Dan Schneider junto con nickelodeon...que por cierto ya comenzaron a grabar la siguiente temporada!**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>Me senté en mi cama abrazando mis rodillas contra mi pecho. Tenía mi cara ardiendo y las lágrimas se formaban en mis ojos. Tenía miedo de cerrarlos. No dejaba de pensar en Marcus…y su sangriento cuerpo…una lágrima escapó y se deslizó por mi mejilla. Algo golpeó mi ventana y mi corazón dio un vuelco. Miré hacia ella, hasta que el llamado fue mas insistente esta vez. Más fuerte y enojado.<p>

Lentamente me bajé de la cama y fui hacia la ventana. Vacilé antes de abrir la ventana. Yo vi una vaga figura de sombras. Dí un brinco hacia atrás y puse mi mano sobre mi corazón. La luz de la luna apareció y fue ahí cuando noté que sólo era Freddie. Abrí la ventana y le ayudé a entrar. "¿Cuál es tu maldito problema? ¿Por qué viniste a estas horas de la noche? ¿Quieres ser mas raro de lo que ya eres?"

Él cerró la ventana y volteó hacia mí. "¿Sam por qué estas molesta conmigo?"

"Eres un asesino."

"También Marcus. El asesinó a muchos adolescentes asesinos. Merecía morir."

Podía sentir cómo mis ojos humedecían.

Freddie continuó. "Era un horrible sujeto. Si yo no le disparo, el seguramente me habría matado y tu seguirías atrapada con él. El tipo te hizo cosas atroces ¿Y tú te molestas conmigo? El te manoseó. Me hizo embarazarte. Él mató a mucha gente. El pudo haberte _matado_. ¿Cómo rayos es que estás molesta conmigo?"

No le respondí. Honestamente, no sabía que decir.

"Debes de comprender que lo hice en defensa propia. No fui y maté al primero que me cayera mal. Tuve una razón. Sé que es ilegal pero-."

Lo interrumpí. "El asesinato es ilegal, pero en caso que sea en defensa propia, no lo es del todo." Claro que sé perfectamente que es ilegal y qué no.

Freddie me miró como si no me hubiera visto en años. "Sam…"

Levanté la mirada para verlo. Odio ser bajita. Vacilé al hacerlo, pero me abrigué a mi misma en sus brazos.

El me devolvió incómodamente el abrazo. "¿Aún me odias?" me susurró.

"No." Me aparté, limpiando por lo bajo las lágrimas antes de cayeran por mi rostro.

"¿Por qué lloras?"

Miré volteé mi rostro, mirando hacia la pared. Suspiré. "Simplemente no puedo creer que todo esto pasó. Y realmente no me cabe en la cabeza el hecho que estoy embarazada. No es nada justo. Además siento que nuestra relación jamás volverá a ser la misma…y eso me aterra."

Él acarició mi brazo y me sobresalté. Lo notó inmediatamente. "¿Pasó algo?"

"No me gusta que la gente me toque." No gracias a Marcus.

"Él ya se fue Sam. Para siempre. ¿Entiendes eso cierto?"

Asentí. "Lo se, pero simplemente no me gusta ¿De acuerdo?"

"Correcto. Está bien."Él lamió sus labios y trató de ser casual. "Um, ¿Sam? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta…algo seria?"

Parpadeé y permanecí quieta.

No esperó a que respondiera. "¿Desde cuándo me amas?"

Me encogí de hombros. "No lo sé. Ni siquiera estoy segura de porqué lo dije."

"¿En serio? Porque yo siento lo mismo que tú."

"¿Significa que también estás inseguro de todo?"

"No." Negó con la cabeza."Significa que te quiero yo y tú a mí."

"Esto no es Barney."

"Escucha, tu dijiste que me amabas. ¿Cierto?"

Asentí despacio, evitando su mirada fija.

El continuó. "Y hace rato yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti. ¿Recuerdas?"

"Si."

"Entonces, ¿haremos algo al respecto sobre eso?"

Negué con la cabeza. "No estoy lista. Se supone que nos odiamos mutuamente. No creo que esté lista para dejar eso."

Él frunció sus labios. "No tienes que hacerlo."

"¿Aun puedo molestarte?"

"Si, puedes seguir haciéndolo incluso si somos novios. Me gusta un poco."

"¿En serio?" Casi sonreí.

Él asintió.

"Bueno, creo que deberíamos volver a la manera que éramos antes de que todo esto sucediera."

"Pero, Sam, tu misma lo dijiste. Nada volverá a ser lo mismo entre nosotros."

"Sé lo que dije, pero me gustaba la forma en que era antes."

Se acercó un poco más a mí. "Pues, no hay manera que podamos volver en el tiempo. Yo digo que deberíamos darnos una oportunidad."

"¿Y qué hay sobre Carly?" Yo mascullé.

¿Qué _hay_ sobre Carly? Él repitió.

"Digo ¿No la amabas?"

Negó con la cabeza. "No. ¿Por qué piensas eso?"

Lo miré fijamente. "Porque tú siempre la has amado."

"Ya no más. Ahora te amo a ti. Te he amado por mucho tiempo." Él se inclinó hacia mí. Estaba a punto de besarme, pero retrocedí. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Suspiré. "Ya te lo dije. No estoy lista. Yo… no estoy lista para comenzar una relación ahora. No mientras siga embarazada. No después de lo que Marcus me hizo. ¡Simplemente no puedo!" Grité y me senté en mi cama.

Él se quedó viéndome, sin saber que decir. "Sam, No soy…no voy…"Suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama "No te forzaré a hacer algo para lo que no estés lista. Puedo esperar. No importa cuanto tarde. Te amo. Jamás olvides eso."

Una sonrisa se apareció lentamente en mi rostro. "Eso fue realmente ñoño."

Se rió entre dientes.

Nos miramos uno al otro. "Creo que te deberías ir ahora. " Le dije. "Mañana me interrogarán en la policía y debo dormir un poco…incluso si aún me aterra el sólo cerrar los ojos." Susurré.

El también suspiró. "¿Quieres que me quede contigo?"

Puse mi cabeza en su hombro. "Si, por favor."

"¿_Por favor_?"

"Olvida lo que dije o si no…" Lo amenacé.

Sonrió.

"¿Qué debo decirles a ellos mañana?" Miré a Freddie.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"La policía. Mañana ¿Qué debo decirles? Que lo mataste en defensa propia."

"Sí, supongo. Probablemente me meterán a la cárcel por asesinato voluntario." Él lloriqueó.

"No te preocupes por eso ¿Sí? No permitiré que eso te pase."

Él sonrió satisfactoriamente, pero luego se desvaneció. "Entonces…no somos novios ¿verdad?"

"No. ¿Por qué?"

"No, por nada."

"Obviamente era por algo."

"En serio, no es nada."

"Dime."

"No. No pasa nada."

Levanté la ceja. "¿En serio quieres jugar este juego ahora? Porque ganaré."

"Bien, te contaré."

"Te lo dije." Dije cantando.

"Si, me lo advertiste." Se rio entre dientes nerviosamente.

"Suelta la sopa."

"Bien. Am ¿debemos quedar en la categoría de "no novios"? Digo, ya que no estamos saliendo, ¿no podemos ser la clase de amigos que van en citas y, ya sabes, se molestan?" Miró fijamente hacia adelante.

Negué con la cabeza. "Estoy embarazada, Freddie. Jamás me acostumbraré a decir eso." Puse los ojos en blanco.

"Ok. No, no. Tienes razón. Como dije, puedo esperar." Se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?"

"A casa."

"Pero pensé que tu…um…ibas a…"

"Oh, cierto." Se volvió a sentar.

Sonreí y me recargué. Él igual se recargó en mí, sus brazos se pusieron alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó más a él.

"Freddie." Le dije severamente.

"Perdón." Murmuró y mantuvo sus manos para él por el resto de la noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Por ahora eso es todo! Subo este capítulo justo hoy por un motivo muy especial: hoy, luego de 6 meses, se estrena iLost My Mind en Latinoamerica! :D estoy TAN feliz que subiré un capítulo cada jueves, que concordaría con los estrenos del "Seddie arc" en Nick LA! Como me atrasé con iOMG veré si este fin de semana puedo subir otro más para poder estar al corriente, así que estén atentos!<strong>

**iLoveYou!**

**Seddie! Spaghetti! **


	10. Tirándolo a la basura

**OK, lo se lo se. Comenté que cada semana subiría pero...escuela ._. creo que eso lo dice todo xD**

**Por cierto, sólo como pequeño comentario, adoro todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejan chicos! Realmente los aprecio pero...últimamente he recibido algunos en los que prácticamente me 'exigen' que actualice.**

**Sé que a veces me tardo demasiado y se desesperan pero hay maneras de pedir las cosas, lamento si los ofendo, pero es algo que siento chicos; la mayoría son súper lindos y amables pero hay otros un poco mas exgientes, Los adoro pero no es manera;)**

**En fin, luego de mi discurso (? y del disclaimer (Esta historia no es mía EN NINGUNA FORMA: la idea original es de Dan Schneider y Nickelodeon y el fanfic es de icarlyfreak) les dejo el próximo capítulo**

* * *

><p>Salí de la desnuda habitación hecha de metal de la comisaría. Estaba feliz de poder salir de ahí. Sólo había una mesa y dos sillas. Una para mí y otra para el policía que me estaba interrogando. Me dio una tarjeta antes de salir. Era el número de un terapeuta. Él vio por mí. Casi me eché a llorar mientras contaba una parte de la historia, pero en lugar de mostrar mis emociones, cerré mis puños fuertemente contra la mesa.<p>

Freddie se levantó de su asiento junto a una larga y fea planta y caminó junto a mí. Él también iba a ser interrogado. Ya iba a ser su turno. Le conté a la policía sobre lo que hizo. Me dijeron que sólo debían hablar con él para tener la versión completa.

Freddie acarició mi hombro mientras se dirigía al cuarto. Me miró fijamente, antes de entrar. Freddie vio lo que tenía en la mano, sin duda alguna.

Miré hacia la tarjeta. Un terapeuta _seguro_ ayudaría. Digo, al que fui con mi mama ayudó, pero tener un terapeuta por algo como esto, me hace sentir débil. Me hace enfurecer. Si tan sólo hubiera peleado cuando nos secuestraron tal vez no estaría embarazada y no necesitaría un terapeuta. Detesto pensar sobre el tema. Soy una persona fuerte. No necesito a ningún riquillo con traje de diseñador que me diga como lidiar con mis emociones.

La forma normal de luchar contra lo que siento, que ahora ya no es tan normal, era golpear a Freddie. Ahora, bueno, no tengo ni idea. Mandaré a volar todo lo que hago por los próximos nueve meses. Fruncí el seño mientras leía la tarjeta una y otra vez. _Dr. Jones, Terapeuta, 555-2192._

Gruñí, arrugué la tarjeta y la tiré en el bote de basura que estaba a mi lado. Rápidamente miré hacia la puerta de metal, esperando que Freddie ya hubiera salido.

Por alguna razón, sin Freddie, me siento vacía y nerviosa. Con Freddie a mi lado, me siento segura y feliz. Me senté justo en el lugar donde Freddie se había sentado, y esperé.

* * *

><p>Muy pronto, salió del lugar. Me levanté y el caminó hacia mí.<p>

"Y bien ¿Qué paso?" pregunté vacilante.

Se encogió de hombros. "Estoy fuera del hoyo. Tuvimos una larga charla al respecto."

Sonreí, y el sonrió igual.

Luego de un silencio incómodo, él habló. "Supongo que debo llamar a Spencer para que nos recoja."

Negué con la cabeza. "No es necesario. Lo llamé mientras estabas adentro. Está en camino." Ambos reímos, pero cuando puse mi mano sobre mi estómago, mi tímida sonrisa desapareció.

Freddie entrecerró sus ojos mientras me miraba. "¿Pasa algo? ¿Estás bien?"

Suspiré. "No pasa nada." Si pasa algo. Estoy embarazada. No puedo estar bien. No puedo estar del todo tranquila. Cerré mis ojos por unos segundos y presioné levemente mi mano en mi estómago, al mismo tiempo que agachaba la cabeza. Mi estómago estaba duro, no suave y pachoncito. Tengo un pequeño ser creciendo y viviendo en mí. Ese simple pensamiento aterra cada centímetro de mi cuerpo. Respiré profundamente y miré hacia Freddie. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y dije calmadamente. "Estoy asustada."

Él no estaba sorprendido. Antes que todo esto pasara, si yo le hubiera dicho que estaba asustada, el hubiera reído a carcajadas. Pero hoy, él tomó la mano que estaba en mi estómago y la puso cerca de su pecho. "Tienes toda la razón en estar asustada, pero las cosas volverán a estar simplemente bien."

Miré hacia el otro lado. "No, no lo estará. Estoy _asustada_. No se supone que deba estar asustada."

"¿Por qué estas asustada?" El se veía realmente preocupado.

No le respondí. Sólo lo miré con una mirada angustiada. Estaba apunto de decir todo lo que sentía, pero eso no es común en mí, sería perder el control de mi misma. Jamás pierdo el control sobre mí.

Freddie comenzó a adivinar "¿Es por qué no sabes que harás con él bebé?" Presionó más fuerte mi mano.

Sentí mis ojos húmedos y mi visión se hizo borrosa mientras retenía las lágrimas que realmente querían caer. "No seas estúpido. Yo sé que no voy a quedármelo."

Freddie se puso rígido. "…Entonces, sólo haz lo que te haga feliz."

Me dí cuenta que a Freddie no le gustaba la idea que lo diera en adopción. Yo realmente no quería hablar al respecto. "Voy afuera a esperar a Spencer." Aparte mi mano de la de Freddie. "No debe de tardar." Me dí la vuelta y fui a la salida.

Él me miró marcharme. Buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un paquete de chicles. Al quitarle la envoltura, se dirigió al bote de basura. Puso la goma de mascar en su boca, guardo el paquete de chicles, semi-vacía, y lanzó la envoltura a la basura. Algo captó su atención. Era un arrugado pedazo de papel. Un pequeño pedazo de papel. Él no lo vio en mi mano al salir. Lo tomó con cuidado. Alejándose de la basura, lo desarrugó y comenzó a leerlo.

_Sam necesita esto, _pensó, _Realmente podría ser útil para ella ¿Por qué lo tiraría a la basura?_

Suspiró y caminó detrás de Sam hacia el carro de Spencer.

* * *

><p>Dimos vuelta en la esquina del octavo piso en el Bushwell y Freddie se dirigió a su departamento, dirigiéndome una sonrisa coqueta antes de cerrar la puerta. Spencer y yo caminamos hacia su apartamento que compartía con Carly.<p>

Carly bajo corriendo las escaleras. "¡Sam!" gritó con una sonrisa. "¿Cómo les fue?" Se detuvo frente a mí.

Me encogí de hombros y dije con una sonrisa. "Como cualquier otro interrogatorio al que he ido."

"Si, pero esta vez no eras tú la del problema. ¿Por qué volvió a ir Freddie?" Se preguntó.

Froté mi brazo, nerviosa. "Oh. Um, él también fue interrogado." Lo se, lo se. Fue porque confesó que le disparó a Marcus, pero ella no necesitaba saber eso.

Carly me miró confundida.

"Ya sabes, porque el también fue víctima de este crimen."

"Oh, cierto. Oye, ¿Sam?"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunté, molesta y cansada repentinamente. Me tomó de la mano y me llevó a su cuarto. Nos sentamos en el sofá. Levanté los pies y me recargué, sintiéndome cómoda. Ella sólo me miro con una expresión extraña. "¿Qué?" Levanté la voz, poniéndome a la defensiva.

Ella me miró directo a los ojos. "¿Podrías decirme que está pasando entre tu y Freddie?"

"Claro, soy físicamente capaz de decírtelo. Pero no lo haré de todas formas."

Su emocionada sonrisa desapareció. "Pero ¿Por qué no?"

"No hay nada que decir." Me encogí de brazos.

"Oh, por favor. Es de ti y de Freddie de quienes estamos hablando. Ustedes dos tienen la relación más interesante del mundo. Cuéntame."

"Nada está pasando."

"Se supone que nos contaríamos todo. "Me dijo, firmemente, con una de esas miradas que matan.

Me senté derecha. "Mira, no es nada que te incumba. Sólo olvídalo ¿Quieres?"

Carly sólo negaba con la cabeza, incrédula ante la reacción de su supuesta mejor amiga.

Sam se quedó con la boca muy abierta ante el egoísmo de Carly. "Oh por Dios, Carly. ¿En serio vas a armar un drama por esto?"

"¡No estoy armando un drama! Simplemente no puedo creer que hayamos prometido contarnos todo y que estés rompiendo esa promesa.

La miré fijamente y me levanté en señal de molestia. Prácticamente estaba gritando. "¿Y que rayos quieres que te diga? ¿Qué Freddie y yo fuimos forzados a tener relaciones y que estoy embarazada de su hijo que ninguno de los dos quiere? ¿Qué en algún momento de la vida nos enamoramos pero que ahora gracias a ese rarozoide que Freddie mató, estoy demasiado aterrada de tener un noviazgo? ¿Qué mi relación con Freddie está completamente arruinada por todo lo que pasó?" Suspiré profundamente.

Al principio se quedó muda. Luego de unos segundos de mirarme asombrada, dijo, "Lo siento."

No la perdoné. Le dí la espalda y traté de contener esa ira repentina dentro de mí. De pronto sentí unos fuertes dolores en mi costado. Agarré mi costado y me senté lentamente.

"¿Estás bien?" Me preguntó Carly, esperando que la hubiera perdonado.

"No pasa nada. Sólo son cólicos."

"Típico de embarazos ¿no? Escuché que las mujeres embarazadas los tenían. Son similares a los cólicos menstruales."

Me recargué en el sofá con los ojos cerrados. "Gracias, Doctora Shay. Odio estar embarazada. Mientras vivíamos con Marcus, el cocinó tocino y vomité con el puro olor. "Le dije.

"Wow, eso debe ser horrible. Pero pronto estarás comiendo mezclas raras de alimentos." Me respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

"No puedo esperar hasta entonces."

Carly trató de cambiar casualmente el tema. "Entonces…supongo que tener sexo no es lo que pensaste que sería."

Abrí mis ojos y la miré. "No, no lo fue. No fue…divertido. Fue asqueroso." Dije no muy convencida.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron. "Tu…lo hiciste con Freddie ¿verdad?"

No le conteste. No era necesario. Ella ya sabía la respuesta.

"No puedo creerlo. Lo disfrutaste ¿No es así?"

"¡Cállate! Esto ya se está volviendo muy, realmente demasiado personal." Me levanté y me dí la vuelta hacia la puerta para ver a Freddie en el marco de la entrada, esperando impacientemente mi respuesta. Recordé que jamás le respondí lo que me preguntó cuando estábamos…ya saben.

Realmente no quería contestar esa pregunta. ¿A dónde podía correr?

A ningún lado.

Uh oh.

* * *

><p><strong>Uy Uy UY! Sam no tiene a dónde correr! Sinceramente creo que fue algo grosera con Carly, ella no sabía por todo lo que había pasado y no podía saber cómo ser con ella, y sólo trataba de ayudarle con sus dolores.<strong>

**Pero ahora que lo sabe...no hay justificación, parece que el siguente episodio será emocionante!**

**Ustedes a quien apoyan ¿Sam o Carly? **

**Los quiero! Bye **

**Un review por el hermoso&triste "Te amo" **


End file.
